The Perfect Balance
by erecon
Summary: Matthew's parents drag him off to the isolated Island of Ravenwood in an attempt to repair their broken marriage. However, after Matthew meets some handsy locals at a party and winds up moving back the following season, he wonders just how he managed to get tangled in the biggest scandal to ever hit the small island. (romanada/romacan)
1. Chapter 1: Tide pools

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
Welcome to my new story. The main pairings will be romanada and spamano with some one-sided prucan (likely to be some gerita, aushun, and maybe some others too). All future author's notes will be at the bottom of the chapters and I kindly ask that you all at least _read_ them. If any warnings are needed for a certain chapter they will be at the top.

_*small spoiler!*_  
Word of warning: the main focus of this story is cheating. There is lots of swearing and it's likely that later on there will be some fighting and mentions of blood as well.

I'm only putting one big disclaimer at the beginning of the story: I don't own Hetalia nor the characters. I don't own any of the songs, bands OR dining establishments mentioned. The only thing that is mine is the writing and the plot! Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

The constant fighting, the bickering night and day. The back and forth yelling. Matthew knew it all well, too well even. He covered his ears to muffle the sounds and sighed loudly.

His parents had brought him to this stupid island three weeks ago, intending to repair their broken marriage with a nice family oriented vacation. Instead, it had been a constant cage match, the fighting had increased drastically with few moments of peace.

Matthew tried to stay out of the way as much as possible, hoping to avoid having to choose a side. Since his decision to give them time alone to sort out their differences, he had largely spent most of his time outside, exploring the dense forestry that bordered the island.

His intentions were the same that day as he pulled on his sneakers, sliding his cell phone into his back pocket as he kicked the toe of his shoe against the ground.

"I'm going now!" Matthew called, plucking his navy blue hoodie from the small coat rack.

"No! You listen to ME! I've told you a million times!" His mother shrieked from the kitchen. Her shrill voice amplified through the small space.

Matthew suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he left the house, pulling the door quietly shut behind him.

They had rented a small summer home from one of the local families, The Jones, cheap and affordable but visibly so.

Matthew made his way slowly down the deserted dirt road, the only other house in sight was that of the family they were renting from, located in the opposite direction he was headed.

Throughout his entire exploration he had yet to see another person his age or even remotely close to it. Of course, he wasn't actually looking very hard in the first place. If he was looking for people he would have headed towards the center of the island, where the mainlands were located.

Matthew heaved another small sigh as he veered off the dirt road and made his way toward the trees that lined the beginning of the forest. He picked his way carefully from there, hopping up onto visible roots and taking care not to step anywhere that could cause an unwanted and unexpected slip. As clumsy as he was on study flat ground, Matthew knew the forest was nothing more than a tragic accident waiting to happen.

He wandered through the trees, stopping occasionally to watch the wildlife frolic. He could hear the faint sound of the ocean waves. The air was chilly though the sun shone brightly, and Matthew was glad he had brought his hoodie. He swatted mosquitoes away from his bare calves, realizing he probably should have worn his long jeans instead of his dark capris.

Matthew squinted at a small patch of sunlight that broke through a gap between two trees. Curious, he headed towards it, his slender build sliding through the narrow space easily.

He emerged from the trees into an open area, flat rocks made up the ground and lead far out before suddenly dropping a few feet, where the edge of the water began. The sun shone brightly and reflected against the smooth surface of the ocean.

Matthew took a few steps away from the trees, starring wide eyed at the breathtaking sight. As he moved, Matthew could see little puddles of water in the cracks of the rocks and he stopped to examine one. He realized, in surprise, little fish were swimming in the confined pools.

He watched a fish swim back and forth, dipping lower before it disappeared into the shadows near the bottom. He shuddered, shaking his head, fish were weird and he liked them better as far away from himself as possible.

Matthew stood up and looked out over the water, stretching as he did so. All at once here was a splash at his feet and an empty feeling in his back pocket. Dread pooled in his stomach as he turned and looked into the dense rock pool.

"Oh no," Matthew murmured, dropping to his knees on the rocks. "Oh no, no, no!"

Sitting at the bottom of the pool was his phone, barely visible through the shadows. He watched in horror as the little fish swam back and forth across the area.

"Oh please no." Matthew whispered, pulling his sleeve up to his elbow. He reached forward, his hand hesitated over the water before he slowly dipped it in, whining slightly as he watched the fish.

He turned his head away and squeezed his eyes tightly, slowly reaching lower while skirting his fingers carefully for his phone. The icy water made his skin tingle and he shivered.

Something slimy slithered against his arm and Matthew shrieked, wrenching his hand out of the water as quickly as he could. He gripped his wrist tightly - as though something had burned him instead of just brushing against him, and looked into the pool, searching for the offender.

"Hey, are you okay?"

A deep voice penetrated Matthew's concentration and he glanced up. Two men stood hardly a few feet from him. Matthew was surprised he hadn't heard them approaching, what with their size and the heavy boots they both wore.

Matthew shook his head, his eyebrows turned up in slight distress. "I dropped my phone."

"Into the tide pool?" The smaller one, with hair that appeared to be dyed near white and a devilish grin that made Matthew feel like he was being excluded from some sort of inside joke, said. "Why would you do that? Might as well have just tossed it into the water over there!"

He cackled loudly and slapped the other man on the shoulder. The other, bigger with clearly defined muscles and blonde hair gelled back, rolled his eyes and shoved the man away from him.

He stepped forward and looked into the tide pool. He knelt down, across from Matthew and reached fearlessly into the water.

Matthew leaned forward, eager to get his phone back, all the while praying it would still work.

"So why did you scream?" The first man asked, now standing behind the other as he dipped his hand lower, the water was already above his elbow, edging closer to his shoulder.

"Oh," Matthew could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, "Well, I felt something touch my arm and it freaked me out."

The man snorted and laughed again, covering his mouth with his hand.

Matthew gave him a small glare and the man grinned back at him, waving his hand. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh!" He tried to look apologetic, but he couldn't hide the smile that played at his lips.

"Got it!" The tall blond man's hand shot into the air suddenly as water splashed around them.

Matthew quickly shifted closer, peeking over the man's hands as he spoke. "Is it broken? Does it still work?"

He pressed the power button at the top of the phone and they all waited in silence for something to happen.

The screen remained black as water continued to drip from the device.

Matthew let out a small breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"My mom is going to kill me." He said softly, staring forlornly down at the phone.

"That's shitty, kiddo." The first man eased his hands into his sweater pocket and rocked back onto his heels.

The blond carefully set the phone into Matthew's hands, smiling sheepishly down at him. "Sorry." His deep voice was surprisingly gentle.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one that dropped it." Matthew gave him a small smile back. "Thanks for helping me though."

"No problem, uh..." The blond hesitated, his eyebrows pulling up in sudden concentration. "I don't think we got your name?"

Matthew's cheeks flushed, his usual shyness crept back with full force. "Oh, I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams."

The blond nodded sympathetically, looking as though introductions made him feel equally uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you, Matthew. I'm Ludwig and this is my brother-"

"The AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" Gilbert gave him a cheeky grin, winking as he spoke.

Ludwig pursed his lips - clearly this wasn't the first time Gilbert had pulled such an introduction - before turning his attention and to Matthew and smiling apologetically.

"As I was saying, this is Gilbert, my older brother." Ludwig stood up and Matthew followed suit, drying his phone off with his hoodie sleeves.

"Nice to meet you." Matthew smiled.

Gilbert cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Of course it is. We're the best this island has to offer."

Matthew raised his eyebrows and his mouth fell open, forming a small 'o'.

Ludwig rubbed his temples and sighed. "Can we please try to not scare him away, Gilbert? I would very much enjoy making a friend."

"You want to be my friend?" Matthew blurted in surprise. Both men turned and stared at him with raised eyebrows, surprised by his sudden outburst. Matthew ducked his head in embarrassment.

Mathew had friends back in his hometown, but not many. He was comfortable with his small group and no one ever approached him with the intention of becoming his friend.

"How old are you, anyway?" Gilbert asked, his hands resting on his hips as he looked Matthew up and down.

"O-oh," Matthew hesitated, hoping they wouldn't mind his age. "I'm seventeen."

Ludwig grinned, looking slightly relieved and excited. His smile was almost childlike, innocent and honest. "You're the same age as me."

Matthew glanced up at him with raised eyebrows, realizing the height difference between them. "Really?"

Ludwig chuckled slightly and bopped his head. "Yeah, I'm seventeen, almost eighteen."

"How old are you?" Matthew asked, turning toward Ludwig's brother.

Gilbert shifted and gave a careless shrug of his shoulders. "I'm nineteen."

"Cool," Matthew chirped, unsure of how to respond. Gilbert gave him a sly grin.

"Did you just move here?" Ludwig asked casually.

"No," Matthew shook his head, "I came here on vacation with my parents."

"How long are you here for?" Gilbert asked.

"We've been here for a few weeks. But I'm leaving in a couple of days, actually." Matthew said.

"Well that's shitty." Gilbert pouted, crossing his arms. "We just met you and you're leaving."

"You've been here a couple of weeks?" Ludwig asked, surprised. "Have you been hiding this whole time?"

Matthew waved a hand vaguely around them, toward the forest. "I was exploring actually."

"Find anything interesting?" Ludwig asked.

"Just you two." Matthew said, smiling timidly.

They chuckled quietly before Gilbert suddenly straightened up.

"Hey, I have an idea!" His voice wasn't as deep as Ludwig's but it held a slightly scratchy edge to it, Matthew decided he liked the sound. "Why don't you come to this big bonfire party our friend is having tomorrow night?"

Matthew looked between them. Gilbert looked excited and Ludwig was nodding his head in agreement. "That's actually a good idea, Gilbert."

"A party?" Matthew bit his lip, wondering if his mom would let him go. "I don't know..."

"Please?" Gilbert pleaded eagerly, "It'll be fun, I promise! We'll introduce you to our friends and you'll get to meet a bunch of the locals."

"It will be a lot of fun," Ludwig added, "And I'm sure everyone will like you."

Matthew continued to worry his lip. "I could ask my parents. They shouldn't really have any problem with it."

"Great!" Gilbert cheered. "Here, I'll give you all the details!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
Tedious beginning, I know. I just wanted to get things set up for the party Mattie's heading to with the locals where he meets someone interesting, wink wink.

I wrote this months ago so the writing style might change slightly around the middle of chapter three.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Break the Rules

**Warning:** Alcohol and underage drinking ahead.

* * *

"Are you leaving now, Mattie?" His mother asked. Her wheat blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Yeah," Matthew confirmed as he laced his red high tops. "Gilbert's going to be here any minute."

"You know the rules; be home by eleven, don't drink or do any drugs, be safe and have fun." She said sternly.

"I know."

His mother shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wish you still had your phone, Matthew. I'd feel much better about letting you go if you could at least call if you needed too."

"I said I was sorry," Matthew murmured as he stood up and brushed off the back of his dark jeans. They were fitting, not too tight, and the knee's were ripped, the edges frayed.

"You're lucky I'm even letting you out tonight." She added.

"Mom, I know."

"I wish you wouldn't g-" His mother was cut off by a loud car honk outside.

Matthew perked up and smiled at her. "Gilbert's here, I'll see you later!"

He strode quickly to the door, his mother at his his heels. As he opened the door, he caught sight of Gilbert who tossed him a quick smirk and a wink.

"Don't break curfew!" She warned, leaning out the door frame as Matthew hurried to Gilbert's truck.

He waved over his shoulder, smiling at Gilbert as he approached the vehicle. Ludwig was with him, already out of the truck, holding the door open for him.

Matthew eased into the seat, between Gilbert (who drove) and Ludwig.

"You look good," Gilbert commented as he pulled away from the driveway, his truck stuttered slightly at the sudden movement. His gaze flickered to Matthew every few moments, appraising him.

"Thanks," Matthew said, his cheeks flushing with slight embarrassment. To go with his dark jeans, he wore a tight white v-neck t-shirt with a red maple leaf on the chest and a red flannel button down over top, left open.

"It'll only take a minute to get there." Ludwig said, texting on his cellphone.

"So did I hear your mom mention a curfew back there?" Gilbert asked, grinning.

"Oh," Matthew nodded, "yeah. I'm supposed to be back by eleven. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" Gilbert exclaimed, taking a left turn too sharply. "I'll drive you home any time you want, just let me know."

"Thanks." Matthew said, relieved that Gilbert wasn't irritated by his curfew.

"No problem."

* * *

The moment they opened the truck doors Matthew could hear the pounding music. The party was taking place in the forest, a different one than Matthew had been exploring, across the island.

Ludwig said his friend was the one hosting the party, with his brother. Matthew hadn't caught their names.

Gilbert led them from the small, dirt parking lot filled with cars and bikes and to a small dirt trail that lead deeper into the darkening forest.

Matthew bit his lip as he followed behind Gilbert, Ludwig brought up the rear. He felt nervous, being taken deep into a dark forest by two largely strong people he had only met the day before. And of course, he was anxious about attending a party. He wasn't sure to expect.

Matthew, so lost in his thoughts, stumbled forward and bumped into Gilbert's back.

"S-sorry!" He chocked out, startled.

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder. "It's fine, if you need to you can hold onto my arm or something."

"I'm fine, thanks." Matthew mumbled, embarrassed by his lack of balance.

The music was gradually getting louder as they approached, the beat was fast and jittery. Matthew presumed it was just typical dance music. The faint sound of chattering voices began to reach then, carried on the breeze.

It was already getting dark out, the sky a deep blue. They broke through a throng of trees and into a clearing, groups of people stood around the grassed area. There wasn't as many people as Matthew had expected, but it was still a crowd.

Matthew was surprised to find there was a house nearby, they stood in what was technically the backyard. He assumed it must be Ludwig's friend's house.

_[...]_  
_Drinkin' out the bottle, I got no respect_  
_Lookin' like a model, who just got a check._  
_I back it up, 'cause I don't give a fuck_  
_If you a-lame, that's a shame,_  
_you can't hang with us. _  
_[...]_

Matthew licked his lips, the music blared but he couldn't quite place what song was playing.

"Luddy!" A voice suddenly yelled over the music. Matthew turned just in time to see a blur of colours come flying towards them. Ludwig caught the person easily in his large arms. He frowned slightly at the sudden embrace, but didn't push the person away.

It the fading light it took Matthew a few moments to make out the features of the boy who had jumped on Ludwig. He had straight medium-brown hair, with an odd piece that stuck out. He wore tight blue jeans and a simple black and white stripe t-shirt that hugged his slight frame snugly. His lightly tanned skin shone in the dim light. He held a red plastic cup in his hand, it's contents sloshed dangerously with every movement.

His brown eyes flickered to Matthew, who flushed instantly, embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

Without warning, Matthew was encompassed in a bone crushing hug. The sudden impact nearly sent Matthew to the ground, but somehow he managed to stay upright.

"Aw! Who's this?" The boy asked, excitedly. He looked expectantly at Ludwig but before he could respond, the boy turned back to Matthew, face to face with him, and gave him a sly grin. "You're cute, ve! Are you single?"

Matthew stuttered in surprise. "I-I- what? E-excuse me?"

The boy laughed and leaned in to peck a small kiss on Matthew's cheek. He squawked in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Down, Feliciano, down! Bad boy!" Gilbert chided, his tone light. In contract to his jokes, he stepped forward and gently pulled the boy - Feliciano, away from him and wrapped a protective arm around Matthew's shoulder.

Ludwig set his hand on Feliciano's shoulder, to steady his excited bouncing. "This is Matthew. We met him yesterday. He's on vacation with his parents."

"That's nice! I'm Feliciano! I hope we can be friends!" He grinned and brought the cup to his lips, sipping the drink.

"Uh, yeah." Matthew agreed, his head slightly ducked in flustered confusion.

Ludwig and Gilbert passed a silent message through their eyes and nodded at one another. Ludwig turned and sauntered away, pulling an ever bubbly Feliciano with him.

Gilbert leaned over, close to Matthew's ear so he wouldn't have to shout. "Don't mind Feliciano. He's more harmless than he seems. He's just _really_ friendly."

"He just caught me by surprise is all." Matthew said, turning his head toward Gilbert and smiling.

"Cool," Gilbert murmured, starring down at him with a look Matthew couldn't identify in his eyes. "Wanna get something to drink?"

Matthew's throat tightened and he nodded stiffly, recalling his mom's few rules for the night. It wouldn't kill him to have one drink, he decided.

Gilbert guided him through the crowd of bodies; more than likely most of the teens that lived on the island were there. They moved closer toward the house, where tables were set up with numerous cups everywhere. There were two beer kegs and numerous bottles of different alcohols were strewn across the table. Various coolers were on the ground, filled to the brim with cans of beer and vodka coolers.

"What's your poison?" Gilbert asked, ever so slightly tightening his grip on Matthew's shoulder.

"Uh," Matthew's eyes skirted over the drinks, "I don't know."

Gilbert went over and grabbed two cans of beer. "We'll start off simple then." He popped the tab on both cans in one fluid motion, and handed one to Matthew.

"Thanks," Matthew mumbled. Gilbert grinned and held out his can, tapping the rim against Matthew's.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers," Matthew repeated before putting the can to his lips and taking a few large swallows. His nose scrunched up at the taste of the beer.

Gilbert chuckled.

"So, how about I introduce you to some of my friends?"

"Sure."

* * *

_[...]_  
_Turn down for what?_  
_Turn down for what?_  
_[...]_

Matthew tried to concentrate on the words of the song that was playing so loudly he could feel the music thumping through the ground, but his mind wouldn't focus.

He had met so many of Gilbert's friend he couldn't remember most of their names.

Glancing around the yard at the laughing, dancing faces, Matthew lifted his cup to his lips and sipped the drink. He wasn't sure what it was, but Gilbert had pressed it into his hands and promised he'd be right back. That's how Matthew had lost count of how many drinks he'd had, Gilbert would hand him one and he'd drink it, too shy to turn it down.

All he knew was that he'd had more than he should and he could feel the effects on his system. His stomach felt light and airy, his head spun and he couldn't concentrate. His mind was constantly wandering.

The feeling lessened if he stood still, so he tried his best to remain still, waiting for Gilbert to return. He sipped his drink and tried to ignore the slowly growing feeling of nausea in his stomach.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, firm but gentle, and he glanced up. Ludwig stood in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, Matthew. Are you okay? You look a little sick..."

Matthew shook his head, regretting the action instantly when the world spun. "Fine. 'm fine."

"You sure?" Ludwig leaned closer, his eyes concerned.

Matthew nodded carefully before a sudden thought occurred to him. "Ah, well. Actually, I kin'a haffta go... y'know, to the washroom." He mumbled, glancing around. The one coherent thought that had rolled through his head almost all night was that he did not want to pee in the forest.

"Ah!" Feliciano popped out from behind Ludwig.

"Oh!" Matthew jumped back slightly, spilling a bit of his drink over his hand.

Feliciano grinned brightly, oblivious to the startle he had just given him, and grabbed Matthew's wrist. "You need the bathroom? It's in the house. I can show you where it is!"

"Okay," Matthew mumbled, stumbling slightly when Feliciano pulled him forward.

The music quieted drastically when they entered the dark house.

"It's over here," Feliciano said, dragging a stumbling Matthew down the hall. Ludwig trailed behind them, his hand precariously raised in case someone took a tumble.

"Here it is," He said, opening a door and flicking on the light. He gently pushed Matthew in. "Do you want us to wait for you?"

"Nah, 's okay," Matthew shook his head, "You don' haffta wait. Thanks though."

Feliciano smiled and took Ludwig's arm, leading him down the dimly lit hallway.

Matthew watched them retreat before closing the door and taking a deep breath. He set his cup down and leaned against the sink, trying to steady his dizzy head.

As he relieved himself, he wondered what time it was and how long he'd been at the party. It felt like it had been hours, and he'd had far more drinks than he'd care to admit. He figured it was best that he find Gilbert again and go home.

He zipped up his jeans and turned the sink on, washing his hands. Once he was satisfied and dried off, he looked into the mirror. His pale reflection stared back at him. Faint freckles dotted his cheeks, and though he usually didn't like them, he didn't mind them so much right now. He ruffled his soft curls and laughed at the way they bounced before he clicked the light off and left the bathroom, swiping his cup on the way.

Matthew moved through the dark hall, stopping once he got to the kitchen. Confused he looked around, wondering how he could have possibly went the wrong way.

"Lost?" A voice asked from the darkness of the room.

Matthew jolted in surprise and took a step back. "Uh, kin'a."

He squinted slightly, trying to focus his hazy vision. Finally, he spotted the person who had spoken to him. Leaning against the granite surface of the kitchen counter was a boy who looked strikingly similar to Feliciano.

He gazed at Matthew through lidded eyes before straightening up and slowly walking over.

Nervously, Matthew brought his cup to his lips and sipped the bitter beverage. The alcohol burned his throat on the way down but he hardly noticed it from his night of heavy drinking.

Standing in front of Matthew, eye to eye, the brunette leaned closer to him. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Matthew shook his head. "I'm only here for a couple of weeks with my parents," He mumbled, the cup still at his mouth.

"Having fun?" He asked, dragging out each word slowly. Matthew swallowed thickly as the other licked his lips, he couldn't stop his eyes from dropping to the other's mouth, watching his tongue flick carefully over his full lips.

"Uh," Matthew felt the heat rushing to his cheeks as the brunette smirked, knowing he had caught him staring. "Yeah, I guess."

The Feliciano look-alike was wearing a loose black t-shirt with the design of a large white hand print wrapping around the torso and tight ripped jeans. His boots were thick and heavy looking, made more for motorcycles than a small house party.

He leaned closer to Matthew, his eyes ghosting over his slender build. He reached out and carefully took the plastic red cup from Matthew's hands before he slowly raised it to his own lips and took a long swig. He kept his eyes locked with Matthew's the whole time, never faltering the intense gaze.

Matthew's heart thumped in his chest as he watched with anxious excitement. He couldn't deny that this stranger was attractive, possibly the most attractive person he'd ever seen (and he refused to believe that was the alcohol talking). And for some reason, if he wasn't mistaken, he appeared to be flirting... With _him_.

The cup was lowered slowly, before the handsome stranger licked his lips again, a slight movement that did not go unnoticed by Matthew.

There was a thunk and a small splash and Matthew realized he had thrown the cup behind him, into the darkness of the kitchen.

Slowly, the other leaned closer to him, his hands moved forward to grip Matthew's hips. Their chests pressed together. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Matthew registered the sound of music thumping through the house, the muffled words still just barely distinguishable.

_[...]_  
_I know your type (your type)_  
_you're daddy's little girl._  
_Just take a bite (one bite)_  
_lemme shake up your world._  
_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong._  
_I'm gonna make you lose control._  
_[...]_

Matthew bit his lip and averted his eyes. He wanted to play along, to shamelessly flirt with this complete stranger and much to his horror; his impaired mind was encouraging it.

"How about _we_ have some fun?" The brunette asked, his voice suddenly huskier than before.

Matthew's brain took far too long to process the question, the alcohol pounded through his system at lightning speed.

"I-I don'-" Before he could finish his sentence or wrap his mind around what was happening, a pair of warm lips pressed firmly against his own.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**Hello cliff hanger! So uh, yee. I know some of the characters are OOC in this chapter, but hey! Blame it on the alcohol!

Songs used in order of appearance: 23 - Miley Cyrus, Turn Down For What - DJ Snake ft. Lil John, and Good Girls go Bad - Cobra Starship

Favs/follows/reviews are always loved and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Party for Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
warning: badly written smut ahead *cries*

* * *

_[...]  
Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?  
[...]_

Matthew wasn't sure exactly where he was or how he got there. One minute he was lost in the kitchen, talking to the handsome stranger and the next thing he knew he was laying half naked on a bed.

The sudden pressure on his lips brought him back to the present. He blinked his bleary eyes and tried to focus his thoughts, an action that was far harder than it should've been. His entire body felt like it was made of bubbly air, his stomach was jittery with alcohol and excitement.

The warm lips pressed harder to his. The hands on his hips held him tightly, keeping him steady as they continued to slowly grind against one another.

Matthew broke the kiss first, turning his head to the side when a thought suddenly occurred to him. The brunette took one hand off of his hips and brought it to his chin, pulling him back into another kiss.

He tried to turn his head again but the grip on his jaw tightened. Matthew gave a muffled protest, his complaints falling against the lips of the other.

With an irritated sigh, the teen moved his mouth away.

"What's wrong?" He asked impatiently, his hand sliding up to Matthew's bare chest. He barely broke the kiss, only moving his lips far enough away to speak. "You don't want to?"

Matthew could feel their lips brushing as they spoke.

"It's not," Matthew took a deep breath, just then realizing how deeply he needed air. "... It's not that."

"Then what is it?" He murmured. His hand grazed Matthew's nipple causing him to shiver from the sudden contact.

"My name's Matthew," He blurted, before he could lose his train of thought again.

There was a pause before the brunette laughed. The sound was pleasant; deep but soft, breathless and amused.

"My name is Lovino," He whispered, pulling Matthew into another deep kiss. His hand slid from gripping his chin to cup his cheek.

Matthew returned the kiss in earnest, easing his own arms around Lovino's neck.

Lovino pulled away and placed small kisses along Matthew's jaw. He spoke between each brief peck. "It's nice to meet you, _Matthew_."

"Yeah," Matthew mumbled. He felt like his whole body was on fire, aching from the need he felt. Lovino silenced him with another deep kiss, his tongue brushed against Matthew's lips and he opened them slightly, enough for Lovino to slide his tongue into his mouth.

They kissed deeply, gripping one another tightly. Matthew raised his hips and ground them against Lovino's, just as he had been doing before he interrupted.

Lovino's hands found their way to Matthew's jeans, smoothly opening the button and zipper in seconds. He slipped his fingers into the belt loops and gave a tug. Matthew took the hint and lifted his hips, allowing his pants to be pulled off and tossed aside. He slumped back on the bed and looked up at Lovino who teasingly licked his thumb and slowly trailed it down his own chest to the hem of his pants.

"Wanna gimme some help?" He asked, his voice deep in the dark of the room.

Matthew lifted his arms, and clasped the front of Lovino's jeans, he fumbled for a few moments, struggling drunkenly to undo the button that wouldn't fit through the hole no matter how Matthew worked it.

Lovino swatted his hands away, muttering, "Never mind, I'll do it myself."

Matthew dropped his hands, letting one of his arms fall over his face, covering his eyes. He blinked repeatedly, trying to shake a sudden sensation of dizziness. He faintly registered the sound of clothing being crumpled and thrown to the ground, then the sound of a drawer being opened and quickly riffled through.

Seconds later, a warm hand pulled his arm away from his eyes and he came face to face with Lovino, who leaned over him, holding himself up with one hand placed on the bed beside Matthew's head.

"Ready?" Lovino asked.

Matthew glanced to the side and noticed a few new additions to the bed. A dark tube and gold foil packets.

He turned back and nodded his head. His eyes lidded with arousal.

"Take off your underpants," Lovino instructed, sitting back on his haunches.

Matthew lifted his head and realized only then that Lovino was already completely naked and watching him with smoldering eyes, an eyebrow quirked impatiently.

Matthew flushed in embarrassment and wiggled out of his underpants.

Unsure of what he should do next, he sat back oh his elbows and bit his lip, waiting for Lovino to take the initiative.

Lovino grabbed the golden packets and used his teeth to tear one open. He held it out to Matthew and he accepted it, being careful not to drop it in his drunken stupor.

"Put that on." Lovino muttered, the other packet already between his teeth.

Matthew nearly congratulated himself for managing to put the condom on with minimal struggles. He sat back again, opening his mouth to ask Lovino what he should do next but before he could get a word out, Lovino's warm lips pressed against his.

With practiced movements, Lovino slid his hands up Matthew's legs and pulled them apart. He eased his way between Matthew's legs, and deepened their kiss. His tongue worked into Matthew's mouth and moved against the blond's own tongue, encouraging him to join and further the kiss.

Their slim bodies pressed close to one another and Matthew rotated his hips against Lovino's, causing their erections to rub together. He shivered at the sensation.

A deep moan escaped Lovino's throat, muffled slightly by Matthew's lips.

Encouraged, Matthew sped up his movements, one hand gripping the bed sheet beneath him and the other wrapping around Lovino's waist for support.

"Mmm, keep doing that." Lovino broke the kiss with a groan, and began littering quick kisses down Matthew's jaw and along his neck. Near his collar bone, he began to suck the tender skin.

Matthew whimpered when Lovino nipped at the spot, and he licked it apologetically.

Lovino traced his hands along Matthew's thighs, grabbing and squeezing his ass as they quickened their movements.

Their lips connected again, more hurried and needy than before. Lovino stretched out his hand, fumbling across the surface of the bed, searching for the little bottle.

He found it and popped the cap. Without breaking their heated, fervent make out, he poured a generous amount of the oily substance onto his hand and slathered it across his fingers.

Matthew was in the midst of grinding his hips with Lovino's when he felt a hand slide down between their meshing bodies. He thought nothing of it until he felt something very cold and very wet press against his entrance.

He chocked out a small gasp when Lovino pressed his finger into him, his eyes fluttered open. He tensed, startled by the suddeness of it.

Lovino didn't seem fazed by the tightening of Matthew's muscles. He continued trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down Matthew's chest, sucking certain areas lightly.

"Relax," He muttered, nipping at Matthew's chest.

Matthew closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on the feeling of Lovino's mouth instead of the increasingly strange feeling of having something _inside_ him.

Lovino added two more fingers as slowly as his impatient self was willing to go, the last of which made Matthew whine loudly and cover his face with his arm.

Matthew tried to shove the unrelenting haze from his mind. It was worse now, making everything fuzzy and blurry.

Lovino's fingers moved inside him and Matthew shivered. Lovino's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he eased his fingers in and out of Matthew, stretching and curling them as he did so.

Matthew jolted when Lovino worked his fingers in again and pressed against _something_ inside him that felt so good.

"AH! Oh god!" He gasped, his arm moving off his face to clutch Lovino's shoulder.

Lovino smirked and pulled his fingers out completely. He grabbed the bottle and poured a fair amount onto his length, being hasty in his eagerness.

He quickly lined himself up with Matthew's entrance, one hand holding himself and the other gripping Matthew's hip tightly, and pressed the tip of his cock into his prepared body.

Matthew stiffened and arched his back against the invasion. Though Lovino had stretched him, it still burned and pain quickly began to overpower the pleasure he had felt.

Lovino ducked his head and groaned at the tight heat that was swallowing him. Matthew dug his fingernails into his shoulders.

"Ah-ow! Nnng." Matthew cried out, struggling to adjust.

Lovino bit his lip as he looked down at Matthew, arching and gasping beneath him. He moved the hand that had been guiding himself into Matthew and brought it to the blond's neglected erection. He began pumping him slowly, trying to distract him from the pain.

Matthew writhed, small moans began to escape his lips. Lovino's hand was hot and sticky from the lube. He kept up the motions, moving slowly into him while stroking him.

Once fully sheathed inside Matthew, Lovino leaned forward and pressed his lips to Matthew's again. He continued to jerk him off, keeping the pace almost painfully slow.

He made small thrusting movements, barely even moving, to get Matthew adjusted faster.

Matthew began to get more vocal, his quiet groans turned into loud moans and gasps. The pain slowly gave way to mixed pleasure.

A steady stream of, "ah, ah, ah, ah!" filled the room as Lovino began to move his hips faster.

Matthew released Lovino's shoulders in favour of clutching at the bed sheets beneath him. Lovino grabbed one of his legs and lifted it higher, bending Matthew's knee over his shoulder. The angle made it easier to work himself in and out of the slender young man.

Matthew began to meet Lovino's thrusts, pressing himself hard against the brunette when he thrust into him.

Unfathomable pleasure shot through Matthew suddenly. He cried out, arching hard. "AH-ah! There! Nnn!"

Lovino groaned loudly, gripping Matthew's hips with both hands to thrust harder and with more control. He aimed for the same spot, aching to get bigger and louder reactions from Matthew.

Matthew couldn't hold out much longer, not with Lovino hitting his prostate with every thrust. "I-I'm, ah! Gonna-ah!"

"Me too," Lovino choked out, sounds of pleasure escaping his own lips as his thrusting became erratic.

Matthew came first, crying out loudly as his muscles tightened around Lovino and he shuddered hard.

Lovino thrust a few more times before he threw his head back and moaned loudly, one hand on Matthew's hip and the other gripping his thigh.

They both rode out their orgasms in near silence, the only sound was that of their panting and the faint sound of music thumping in the distance.

_[...]  
'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
[...]_

* * *

Matthew sat up and glanced around the dark room. Lovino had excused himself to the washroom to clean up and get dressed and even through his jumbled, racing thoughts, Matthew knew now was the best time for him to leave.

He stood slowly, groaning at the literal pain in his ass, and the sense of nausea that overcame him. His stomach churned and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Unsteadily, he managed to find his boxer-briefs and pants and get them on. He didn't bother looking for his socks and just tugged his worn red converse on.

The problems arose while trying to find his shirt. He couldn't find his t-shirt or his plaid button down. He bit his lip and contemplated what to do. It'd probably be too awkward to wait for Lovino to come back and he always tried to avoid any potentially awkward situations.

With a sigh of resignation he snatched a shirt of the small pile of clothes left in the room by it's owner and pulled it on. He scratched the back of his head, trying to sooth the messy rumpled curls, and slipped quietly out the bedroom door, hoping he wouldn't get lost on his way back to the party.

He followed the thump of the music, trailing his way slowly down the dark hallways, brushing his fingers against the cool surface of the wall to steady himself.

He slipped out the backdoor and allowed himself a smile of satisfaction as he made his way down the porch steps and into the backyard. He had barely taken two steps toward the fire pit, where he could see the crowd of party goers, when he was suddenly pulled aside.

He stumbled and turned, confused briefly, before coming face to face with Gilbert. His eyebrows were pulled up in concern as he looked Matthew up and down.

"Dude," Gilbert pulled him closer, almost yelling over the loud music, "Where the fuck have you been?"

Matthew gave a noncommittal shrug, unsure whether he wanted to divulge that kind of information or not. He really knew nothing about any of these people and for some reason his drunken mind opted to keep his mouth shut.

"I've been looking for you for like, 40 minutes. Do you know what time it is?" Gilbert questioned.

Matthew shook his head, growing more confused.

"It's a quarter past twelve. Didn't you say you had to be home by eleven?"

Matthew froze, his stomach dropped. "Is it... Is it really that late?"

Gilbert gave a curt nod. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Matthew again. "Hey, how much have you had to drink?"

Matthew shrugged. "I jus' drank it if you gave it t' me."

"Shit," Gilbert grunted.

"But uh-" Matthew was cut off by Ludwig, clapping his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Bruder?" Ludwig held one of the red plastic cups in his free hand. Feliciano had his arm looped through Ludwig's. His bubbly smile froze on his face as he looked between the Gilbert and Matthew. "Are you going home now?"

"Yeah," Gilbert shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's late, Matthew's already breaking his curfew. Are you staying?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to sleepover and help Feli clean in the morning." Ludwig glanced down to Feliciano who was giving Matthew a curious look.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, then. Just call me." Gilbert said. "Come on, we better get you home." He turned his attention back to Matthew who bopped his head.

"Thanks for coming." Feliciano chirped suddenly, his voice less enthusiastic than before, Matthew figured that could be attributed to the fact he looked as though he had drunken his fair share of alcohol.

"Cool party." Matthew complimented, unsure of what to say. '_Thanks for having me.'_ Sounded a bit odd given the current circumstances.

Feliciano gave him a tight lipped smile before tugging on Ludwig's arm and leading them away.

Gilbert nudged Matthew to catch his attention and began to guide them back through the dark patch of forestry. Matthew shivered as the cool night air blew against his bare arms and tried to force his eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Oh shi-" Matthew barely kept himself upright, his shoe caught on a stray fallen branch.

Gilbert came back to him, looping am arm around his waist as he leaned over and freed Matthew's shoelace from the tangle. "Gimme your arm." Gilbert instructed, wrapping Matthew's arm around his shoulder. "You have shitty balance. Did you know that?"

"Uh-huh," Matthew confirmed, giving Gilbert a silly smile.

Gilbert shook his head, trying to fight off the smile playing at his own lips as he guided them, very slowly, back to his truck and away from the rowdy party.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

DON'T LOOK AT ME I'M SO EMBARRASSED

Sorry for the rushed/crappy ending, just wanted to get this out already and I figured today (valentine's) was a good day to publish this.

Songs used in order of appearance: Blank Space - Taylor Swift


	4. Chapter 4: The Ferry Back Home

Matthew awoke with a groan.

Everything hurt. From his head to toes, his entire body throbbed with pain.

He lifted his head, regretting the action almost immediately. Another groan escaped his throat and he slumped back down, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the noise.

He hesitated before lifting his head again, straining himself to listen. Strangely enough, he realized, there was no noise. The fighting and shouting he had grown accustomed to hearing, was no longer there.

Agonizingly slowly, Matthew slipped his legs out from under the covers and pulled himself out of bed. He was still wearing the clothes from the night before, his jeans bunched uncomfortably in all the wrong places.

He forced himself to take a step forward. Squeezing his eyes shut when pain surged through his body. He couldn't decide what hurt more, his head or his hips.

Worried more about the lack of shouting, he begrudgingly made his way out of his room. He found his father sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee. He glanced up when Matthew leaned against the door frame, his eyebrows scrunched up in an attempt to alleviate the pain in his head.

"Hey, kid. You look like you had a fun night." His father mused.

"I think I'm dying." Matthew whined, rubbing his eyes.

His father stood up and tapped the spot at the table where he had just been sitting. "I'll get you something to help with that."

Matthew forced himself away from the wall and slid into the warm seat, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead against them.

"Is mom mad at me?" He asked, listening dully as his father opened one of the kitchen drawers and pulled something out. He could hardly recall coming home that night.

"Livid." He responded casually.

Matthew groaned loudly. His father set two pills on the table in front of him and pushed his coffee cup closer to Matthew.

"Take these then go hop in the shower." He turned back to the fridge and began searching through it. "I'll make you something to eat when you get out."

"I'm not hungry." Matthew mumbled, swallowing the two pills with a swig of bitter coffee. He blanched at the normally pleasant taste.

"You will be and it'll make you feel better anyway."

"Is mom gonna yell at me?" Matthew asked. He propped his head up with his fists, resting his elbows against his knees. It was uncomfortable but he didn't care at that point.

"Undoubtedly." He said with a shrug. "Kinda her hobby lately."

"Uggggghhh." Matthew raked his fingers through his hair, ruffling the already tousled mess. "I wish I hadn't even gone, I feel horrible."

His dad turned to him, leaning back against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. "Did you have fun last night, Mattie?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't remember much."

"Then it was worth it." His father shrugged. "So you broke a couple of your mom's rules, who cares? You finally had fun on this shitty mess of a vacation. We've seen you moping around. And sure, she's mad you broke your phone, and your curfew and came home completely wasted, all after you promised not to-"

"Daaaaaad." Matthew whined. "Get to the point."

"The point," He turned back to the oven and switched it on, "is that none of that matters because you had fun. And you're gonna feel better soon and be glad you went. So go hit the shower and then eat some breakfast."

Matthew eased himself out of his chair and made his way to the bathroom, dragging his feet the entire time.

Once inside he closed the door, leaning his back against it. He groaned loudly when he flicked the light switch, dousing the room in bright fluorescent light. He squinted, trying to dull the pounding ache in his head.

He shuffled forward, turning on the shower to let it heat up before he began to strip.

Standing only in his underpants, he rubbed his lower back, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh my God," He grumbled, "Why does everything huuuurt?"

Finally he turned toward the mirror, jolting in surprise at his own reflection. Dark bruises littered across his neck and chest, some small and others surprisingly large.

Matthew leaned closed to the mirror, tracing his finger over one of the largest ones, running from his neck to his collar bone.

He was startled for a moment, unable to figure out why he had such outrageous bruises before it slowly began to come back to him.

His eyes widened. He remembered being with another person, was it Ludwig's friend? He rubbed his forehead, trying to concentrate through the headache.

He remembered drinking a lot. And music. He remembered hands gripping his hips and kissing and getting naked and- _Oh my god,_ Matthew realized,_ I had sex._

The bruises on his chest were clearly not bruises, he noted to himself, they were most definitely hickeys. He flushed at the thought and looked away from his reflection. He tugged off the remainder of his clothing and slipped into the shower.

The hot water relaxed his sore muscles as he ducked his head and tried to push all thoughts from his mind.

Matthew stood in the shower until the water ran cold and his aches and pains dulled, even if only slightly. He wrapped a towel around his waist and kicked his dirty clothes aside. He didn't pause to clean the steam from the mirror, not sure he wanted to see what he looked like after a hot shower, skin flushed and hickeys a blaze.

He left the bathroom and headed straight for his room, expecting his father to still be in the kitchen. He had a simple plan for the rest of the day; get dressed in his softest pyjamas and a big hoodie, big enough to hide his neck, he hoped. And then he'd go back to bed. He nodded to himself, it seemed like a good plan. Sleep away the pain and hopefully escape his mother's wrath.

He turned into his temporary bedroom and froze.

His suitcase sat opened on his bed and his father was gathering his things in a rush, shoving them into the bag.

"Dad?" Matthew asked, his eyebrows raised. "What are you doing?"

His father glanced over his shoulder, his eyes instantly fell to Matthew's bare chest.

Matthew quickly pulled his arms up, attempting to hide the love bites and not look suspicious doing so. He shifted awkwardly, his hands gripping his shoulder and neck.

His father blinked twice before he resumed what he had been doing prior, snatching clothing from the dresser and shoving it into the bag. He paused to pick up a pair of boxers, capris and a hoodie. Stepping back, he handed them to Matthew, quirking an eyebrow towards Matthew's frivolous attempts at nonchalantly covering his chest.

Matthew fumbled, holding the pile of clothing awkwardly against himself. He glanced around, confused at the mess his room had become.

"Dad?" He asked, again. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving." His dad said firmly.

"What?" Matthew squawked in surprise.

"Your mom went to grab ferry tickets this morning." He explained, picking up a pair of running shoes and tossing them behind him, clearly intending for Matthew to wear them. "We thought we wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow but it turns out there's a boat going out today, but we have to be there within the hour."

"Wait, why?" Matthew struggled to pull on the clothing without dropping the rest or his towel.

His father sauntered across the room and threw open the closet door, rifling around to see if anything was left behind.

"Is this because I broke mom's rules?" Matthew asked. Fully dressed he used the towel to begin drying his hair. "Is it because I came home drunk? I didn't mean to, dad. I wasn't even gonna drink I-"

"Matthew." His father said firmly, turning to face him. "This isn't your fault. Your mother and I have been discussing leaving the island for almost a week now. This has nothing to do with you."

Matthew bit his lip. "Isn't this kind of sudden?"

"Sorry, kiddo. I know you just made some friends." His father went back to the bed. "How about you go call them up and explain? I left your breakfast on the table so eat that too."

His father turned and gave him a small smile. "We don't have much time before we have to leave, so try and hurry it up, 'kay?"

"Yeah." Matthew mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, I guess."

Matthew hurried back to the kitchen. French toast sat on a plate with a glass of orange juice and a mug of steaming coffee.

He snatched up a piece of the french toast and shoved it into his mouth whole, chewing and swallowing quickly. After chugging down his orange juice he went into the hallway, just outside the kitchen. On a small table in the walkway sat a bowl for keys, a vase of dying flowers and the old cordless phone.

Matthew opened the single drawer and shifted around until he found the small slip of paper that had Gilbert's phone number scrawled across it in his messy chicken scratch.

He tapped the number into the phone before heading back to the table where he slid into the hard wooden chair and sipped the hot coffee, listening to the loud ringing. He grimaced at the sound, feeling his head throb as a subtle reminder.

After a few rings there was a click and Gilbert's voice came huskily through the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gilbert. It's me, Matthew." He picked at the remaining piece of french toast.

"Oh! Heya Mattie," Gilbert cleared his throat loudly, "How're you feeling?"

"Crappy." Matthew stated bluntly.

Gilbert snorted and laughed. There was a thump and the ruffling of fabrics, as though Gilbert had laid back down in bed. "Hungover, huh?"

"Yeah." Matthew nibbled on a small piece of the toast. "How about you?"

"Not too bad, actually. I didn't drink too much because I was driving."

"Oh, right." Matthew cocked his head. "That makes sense. I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Yeah." Gilbert stifled a yawn. "It no big deal, I go drinking with the boys almost every weekend so I don't mind playing chaperone sometimes... Especially if it's for you."

Matthew could hear the smirk in Gilbert's voice. "Thanks. Oh! I actually called for a reason."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Matthew shifted his weight around in his chair. "I'm actually leaving today instead of later this week like we were supposed to."

"You're leaving today?" Gilbert sounded more alert, his voice higher than before. "When?"

"Within the hour my dad said. He and my mom were trying to get the soonest tickets out of here."

"Oh." Gilbert sounded disappointed. "So I-uh-we don't get to see you before you leave?"

"I don't think so." Matthew pushed the plate away from him and rested his chin in his hand. "My dad is already packing up all our stuff."

Gilbert made an unsatisfied noise. "That's shitty. I thought you'd be here a day or two more, at least."

"Me too but my parents want to leave."

"Matthew?" His dad suddenly poked his head through the doorway.

"Ah, hold on, Gilbert." He held the phone away from his mouth. "Yeah, dad?"

"I know this is all really rushed and all but can you wrap that call up? I need some help."

Matthew nodded his head and held the phone back in place again. "Hey, Gilbert? I've gotta go now, my dad needs help packing."

"Oh. Okay." Gilbert sounded discouraged.

"Thanks for taking me to the party and stuff, it was fun."

"Any time." Gilbert perked up slightly. "Hey, and Matthew? Keep my phone number, okay? You can call me whenever you want."

Matthew smiled to himself, nodding his head. "Sure, I'll keep it."

Gilbert chuckled quietly. The sound was deep and pleasant. "Good. I'll be expecting a call within the next few days, then. Have a safe trip back home."

"Thanks, Gilbert. For everything. Bye."

"_Auf wiedersehen_, Matthew."

There was a click and Matthew set the phone down with a small pout, feeling slightly dejected and still very much hungover.

With a heavy sigh, he stood up and began helping his father pack up their belongings, preparing himself to leave the small but exhilarating island of Ravenwood.

* * *

Matthew stood leaning against the railing of the ferry, watching as the island became smaller and smaller before disappearing completely from view.

He had been so rushed all morning he had barely any time to think. His hangover had subsided enough, his head only hurt a bit, though the motions from being on the water made his stomach churn with nausea.

As much as he tried to force himself, he couldn't remember most of the night, only bits and pieces. He had lost his virginity to someone, he couldn't remember their name, but he was almost certain it was Ludwig's friend.

He had discovered, while gathering all their belongings from the bathroom, along with his dirty clothes from the night before, that he had come home wearing a shirt that didn't belong to him. And now, sitting in the bottom of his backpack was a baggy black t-shirt with the design of a large white hand print wrapping around the torso.

The thought that he had so readily given up his virginity to a stranger should have worried him, maybe even disgusted him, but instead the thought made Matthew's heartbeat speed up and he ducked his head to hide his smile. He was pleased with himself, glad he hadn't had to deal with the embarrassment of his first time (he thanked alcohol), and proud he had been able to make a complete stranger _want_ him.

Matthew rested his arms on the railing and smiled to himself.

Maybe the vacation hadn't been a complete bust after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Get's more interesting next chapter, just had to do the set up. Favs/follows and especially reviews are much loved and ALWAYS appreciated.

Oh! Follow ereconn on twitter for information on updates and general nerd chit chat. I talk about headcanons, aus and tv shows a lot.


End file.
